kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Gagara
Main= Gagara is a minor antagonist from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a green Hyouijuu with a third eye located in his chest. He has pincerlike hands and uses them to swipe at foes. Gagara sometimes also spits his wormlike children from his mouth, who are then launced at his foes and try to eat them alive. Gagara first appears after Zenki and Chiaki defeat Goura for the first time. The wounded Goura summons Gagara in an attempt to distract Zenki and Chiaki long enough to make his escape. Therefore Gagara actually acts more as an decoy than an actual, full-fledged character. After being defeated by Zenki, Gagara appearantly turns into a Hyouinomi and is eaten by Zenki. This is never shown ingame, but it can be assumed to be the reason why Gagara is only a one shot character that never appears again. Gagara is one of two antagonists exclusive to the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu, the other being the beastwoman Hiruda. Fighting Gagara Gagara is directly fought after Goura. This means that Zenki will have the same health as he had when he beat Goura. To make the fight against Gagara fair, the developers decided to give him only one bar of health. That means Gagara in the main game will only have a full red bar. It also means that Gagara can be taken out in a single attack. If Zenki uses his medium power attack (Kain ojin/"Breath of the Flame King") or high power attack (Cho Kain ojin/"Great Breath of the Flame King"), Gagara will very likely be defeated instantly if it connects. Gagara also tends to react very slowly, giving Zenki a large window of time before Gagara makes is first move. He is also hardly aggresive. Gagara's basic attacks have him swiping his claws at Zenki, while his special moves cause him to throw up what are presumably his children. The latter causes Gagara to spit out smaller, wormlike creatures with similar faces to his which then fly at Zenki in an attempt to latch onto him and eat him alive. A higher power level will cause Gagara to take more swipes at Zenki or shoot more "worm children" at him. Those will obviously cause more damage if the attack connects. Just as any other special attack, Zenki can reflect the worms back at Gagara, if his timing is good enough, causing them to eat their "father" instead. Battle Advice Keep in mind that even if Gagara (or any other foe for that matter) attacks Zenki, Zenki can still block, avoid or reflect their attacks. If the player presses an action button while the opponent is making a move, they will perform their own move after the opponent's move. Just be careful as this only applies if Zenki blocks, avoids or reflects the attack. Taking a direct hit or avoiding into an opponent's attack will give the opponent an edge (shown by the green tear beside their power bar) and might allow them to land another free hit on Zenki. Luckily this doesn't just apply to Zenki, he can do the same to his opponents. Trivia What happens, if the player loses to Gagara? Losing to Gagara in the story mode related Anime Sequecne Battle is almost impossible, as Gagara mainly uses his regular attacks and is very easy to block or avoid. That is unless the player is losing on purpose and out of curiousity to see what happens, if they lose to him. If the player is defeated by Gagara in the game's story mode, or if Gagara wins an Anime Sequence Battle in multiplayer mode, he will start laughing. When this happens, the dialogue box shows the following text: "Guhi guhi guhi!" and Gagara will have a slight smirk on his face. Unlike the later battle against Karuma's second form, which results in the player having to rematch Hyouinomi, this isn't the case for the battle against Gagara. If the player loses to him, Goura stays defeated and they will only start over from the intro of Gagara's battle. |-|Gallery (Den Ei Rai Bu)= Gagara's introduction Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu.png|Demon God Zenki screams at Goura. Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Goura laughs at Zenki and sends out... Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|...Gagara, who leaps into the scene and runs straight at Zenki! Anime Sequence Battle Idle and blocking Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|The Hyouijuu Gagara Gagara breathing.gif|Gagara's idle animation Gagara hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Gagara's tired closeup when his health is low. Gagara idle special DERB.png|Gagara's idle sprite, when he waits for his foe's special attack Gagara block DERB.png|Gagara, when he blocks a normal attack Gagara block special DERB.png|Gagara, when he blocks a special attack Intro and strong basic attack Gagara leap Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Gagara as he appears while leaping straight into the air with great velocity! Gagara run DERB.gif|This is followed by him running towards the screen. Gagara leap 2 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|He comes down and attacks! These three sprites are both used in his intro cutscene and when he uses the strongest version of his basic attack. Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Gagara' attacking with his pincerlike claw This sprite is used in all three versions of his basic attack. Returning a Special Attack Gagara return special DERB.png|Gagara, when he returns a special attack Hurt, takedown recovery and K.O. Gagara hurt DERB.png|Gagara, when he gets hit by a normal attack Gagara hurt special DERB.png|Gagara, when he gets hit by a special attack Gagara takedown recover DERB.png|Gagara, when he recovers from a takedown Gagara knocked out DERB.png|Gagara, when he has been knocked out Hud Gagara eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Gagara's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of his side when he has decided his move while it's the enemy's turn. Multiplayer gagara icon den ei rei bu.png|Gagara's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Gagara power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Gagara's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Alternate Palette Gagara breathing alternate.gif|Gagara's idle animation (alternate color palette) Gagara hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Gagara's tired closeup when his health is low. (alternate color palette) Normal Attack Gagara normal attack DERB.png|Gagara, when he uses his weak or medium version of his normal attack Gagara normal attack strong DERB.png|Gagara when he uses his strong version of his normal attack. He glows blue for a moment, then he strikes. Gagara normal attack advantage DERB.gif|Gagara, when he uses his advantage version of his normal attack. He glows red, then he strikes. The red glow lasts slightly longer than the blue one in the strong version. Special Health Recovery Gagara recover multiplayer.png|Gagara recovering his health in multiplayer mode. He laughs and licks his "lips". Gagara recover medium DERB.gif|Gagara's medium strength recovery move (animated) Gagara is very hungry DERB.gif|Gagara licking his teeth (animated) Special Attack Gagara spit worms DERB.png|Gagara as he appears when he spits out his worm children Worm Child Den Ei Rei Bu.png|One of the worm children that are spit out by Gagara. Zenki VS Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu.png|Gagara talking to Zenki Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Zenki talking to Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|Zenki uses his Cho Kain ojin against Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki assists Zenki with her Khan fire spell, which causes Zenki's horns to charge up a flame blast. Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 5.png|Zenki strikes with the flame blast, which shoots at his foe... Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 6.png|...and completely dominates Gagara. After defeating Gagara Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki and Jukai watch as Chibi Zenki and Chiaki have an arguement. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chibi Zenki talks to Chiaki. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|An angry Chiaki screams back at him, because she is worried that Zenki might die, if he uses Rudra again. More images will be added soon. |-|In Battle dialogue= Names/Speakers in this section * Gagara ** Furigana spelling: ががら ** Kanji spelling: 餓牙羅 Anime Sequence Battles Battle Intro/Outro lines The translation of this entry hasn't started, yet. Please be patient. In Battle lines In Battle lines are the lines, said by Gagara, when he performs actions in the game's Anime Sequence Battles. The next section is about the power levels, which determine, which move will be used by Gagara or which In Battle lines are triggered, when he attacks, gets hit or returns a foe's move. Afterwards, the individual In Battle lines themselves will follow. Power levels The power levels mentioned below are the required sections of Gagara's power bar, where an action button needs to be pressed to use the corresponding move. Weak moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is completely dark red or in the red section. Medium moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is in the orange/yellow section. Strong moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is in the white section. Advantage moves are triggered, when an action button is pressed, while the power bar is in the white section and Gagara was the last one to land a blow on his opponent, that wasn't blocked or avoided. Gagara's ability to use an advantage move will be indicated by the green tear beside his power bar. Normal attack Power levels: weak / medium Action: Gagara uses his pincers to slash at his foe. Power level: strong Action: Gagara glows blue, then he uses his pincers to slash at his foe. Power level: advantage Action: Gagara glows red, then he uses his pincers to slash at his foe. Hitting a foe with the normal attack, while having the advantage, gives it a takedown effect, which is absent in the normal attack's weaker versions. Recovery Power level: weak Action: Gagara slightly recovers his health. A blue, flame-like aura is seen behind him. Power level: medium Action: Gagara recovers a some of his health. A red, flame-like aura is seen behind him. Power level: strong Action: Gagara recovers a medium amount of health. The whole background glows red for a moment. Power level: advantage Action: Gagara recovers a great amount of health. He turns his insides out to scare his foe. Hurt (normal) Power levels: weak / medium Action: Gagara, when he gets hit by a foe's normal attack. Power levels: strong / advantage Action: Gagara, when he gets hit by a foe's normal attack. Being hit when the foe has the advantage, gives the foe's attack the same takedown effect as seen in Gagara's normal advantage attack. More content will be added soon... Trivia Normal attack Whenever Gagara uses his normal attack (aka slashes at his foe with his pincers), he says "I will rip you eightfold" in Japanese. As this would not make any sense to non-Asian speakers, it became "I will tear you apart" and "I will tear you to peaces" in the English and German translations. Special attack Gagara and Karuma are the only Anime Sequence Battle characters, that make use of the built in mode-7 events. When they perform their advantage special attacks, both Gagara's worm child and Karuma's Jakob Ryuusenko / fire dragon are seen flying towards the screen via a pseudo-3D effect. That is mode-7, the ancestor of actual ingame 3D-engines. The only other instance this is seen ingame is, when the Diamond Dragon moves around in the intro cutscene. Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Hyouijuu Category:Male Category:DERB Boss Subpages